


Take my breath away.

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, PWP, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staying in bed is usually boring, right? Bokuto doesn't think so, not when Akaashi comes over and they have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> If this kink is not your thing, please do not read this fic. It's not extreme, but I would rather avoid a conflict on this. 
> 
> Bokuto is a pain to write, so is Akaashi, but I hope I did okay!

Akaashi thought of himself as a simple person. He wasn’t hard to please, wasn’t hard to entertain. When Bokuto told him he was a hard person to figure out, before they got together, he had been thoroughly confused. 

After that, he had started to spend more time in front of the mirror and that was when he noticed the problem. His face was the problem. Well, not entirely, it was more his expressions that were the problem. Or should he say the lack of expressions. Recognizing this as an issue, he immediately began to work on it. 

However, another problem arose. When he had flashed Bokuto a small smile after he had spiked good in a practice match, Bokuto had looked surprised. Then he had gotten a volleyball to the face a few minutes later. 

This had all happened just a few days ago, and Akaashi still had gotten no answer from Bokuto. Granted, Bokuto did get a dislocated jaw, so he couldn’t speak properly yet. 

Fed up with waiting, Akaashi decided to take the trip to Bokuto’s house. If Bokuto had to write out his answer, then so be it. He just wanted an answer and he missed Bokuto’s cheeky smiles. 

They didn’t live that far apart, so walking to his house didn’t take more than five minutes. The breeze outside felt pleasant on his skin as he walked. 

He rang the doorbell and Bokuto’s mother opened up the door. “Oh, Keiji-kun! Koutarou is upstairs; I think he’s waiting for you.” She smiled and moved aside to let him in. He thanked her, bowed slightly and headed up toward Bokuto’s room. 

He was always light on his feet and he always took advantage of that around Bokuto. He opened the door slowly and his lips quirked up in a small smile at the sight of Bokuto sleeping. 

He had always been a wild sleeper, but Akaashi didn’t mind it that much. In fact, he found it rather cute, as the only thing that calmed him down was cuddles. 

He walked over to the bed and sat down before leaning over Bokuto’s sleeping form. He was beautiful any time of the day, but Akaashi thought he was especially beautiful when his hair was down. 

He reached a hand down to brush some hairs away from Bokuto’s face and that alone was enough to make him wake up. 

His beautiful golden eyes opened slowly and he raised a hand to rub them slightly. He gave Akaashi a droopy smile and moved the hand to tangle it into Akaashi’s short, yet thick hair. 

They met each other halfway for a soft kiss, but Akaashi pulled back when he heard a small grunt from Bokuto. “Does it still hurt?” He frowned down at Bokuto, who let out a laugh before shaking his head. “Nah, only a little. You could take my mind off it though.” A cheeky grin spread out on Bokuto’s face and Akaashi snorted lowly. “Don’t I always?” Akaashi bonked his forehead gently to Bokuto’s before he got up to straddle him. 

Akaashi leaned down to kiss Bokuto again and he hummed when warm hands slid up his back to remove his shirt. He let Bokuto remove his shirt and looked down at him with somewhat hazy eyes. 

He’s about to lean down for another kiss, but Bokuto uses the opportunity to shove his hands down the back of Akaashi’s pants to pull them off. A soft gasp slips past Akaashi’s lips and he blinks a few times before he moves so that Bokuto can remove his pants easier. 

His right hand strokes up Bokuto’s bare chest and his fingers play around on the soft skin on Bokuto’s neck. He knows Bokuto likes that kind of foreplay a lot. 

He traced his finger over his Adams apple while grinding his hips down against Bokuto’s hips. Bokuto arched his back and pressed his hips up to meet the slow grind of Akaashi’s hips. 

“Akaashi- Hurry up.” Bokuto’s voice sounded breathless and a bit whiny. Akaashi found he liked that voice quite a lot. “Don’t be so impatient, Kouta” Akaashi always used that nickname when they did these things. 

Bokuto drew a shuddering breath before relaxing against the bed again. “You know where the lube is, right?” Bokuto only got a nod as a response before the weight on his hips was gone. 

Akaashi slipped out of his boxers while he found the lube inside the nightstand. He turned around and looked at Bokuto, who had slipped out of his boxers as well. Bokuto was always a sight to see when he was naked and Akaashi would never get tired of it. 

“Hey, Heeey, Keiji, Do you need me to stretch you?” Bokuto licked his lips and looked at Akaashi who crawled back up on the bed. “No need, I already took care of that at home.” Akaashi looked down at Bokuto for a moment before he licked his lips, popped open the lube bottle and spread some over his fingers. 

He sat over Bokuto again and leaned down to kiss him while he moved the hand back to slide two fingers into himself. A soft blush spread across his cheeks and ears as he spread himself open again. 

His eyelashes fluttered as pleasure spiked up his spine, and he could feel Bokuto’s warm erection rest against the inside of his thigh. It twitched every now and then and it made shivers run up his spine in soft waves. 

Bokuto was on edge from the moment Akaashi had started fingering himself, and it was even worse now. “Keiji, please.” His fingers were clenching into the sheets so hard that his knuckles where white. 

Akaashi licked his lips again, but pulled out his fingers out. He coated them with lube again and moved his hand to coat Bokuto’s erection with it. This made Bokuto groan and press his head back into the pillows. 

Sitting up straight, Akaashi trailed a hand slowly up Bokuto’s chest while he sunk down slowly on him. His back arched just as his hand curled around Bokuto’s neck without applying pressure. 

They were both buzzing with pleasure, but it wasn’t enough. Bokuto moved his hands to Akaashi’s hips to move him. Akaashi groaned lowly and followed his movements, but moved harder. Akaashi shuddered slightly and squeezed lightly on the sides of Bokuto’s neck. 

Akaashi had never thought he’d find himself being into this, but trying it out with Bokuto make him realize that he was into it. There was just something about the way Bokuto’s hands would clamp down on his hips when the pressure on his neck was just enough. He liked the way Bokuto’s Adam’s apple bobbed against the palm of his hand, and the way Bokuto’s breath would hitch sometimes. 

He groaned and rested his palm on Bokuto’s chest; he gyrated harder and faster against Bokuto’s hips and could barely hold back the moan of sheer pleasure that bubbled in his throat after Bokuto’s dick had brushed past his prostate. “Kouta.” It was a plea, for what, he wasn’t sure. His thighs were feeling heavy and caused his movements to slow down. 

Bokuto saw this as a signal to push Akaashi back against the heap of sheets by the end of the bed. He lifted Akaashi’s legs up high and put one of them on his shoulder, leaving place for Akaashi’s hand to remain around his neck. 

Akaashi moaned softly because of the sudden move, and squeezed down harder on the veins on Bokuto’s neck. In return, he could feel Bokuto’s hands squeeze his thighs harder as he snapped his hips forward. 

Bokuto’s head was buzzing from the lack of blood and the small lack of oxygen, but it didn’t bother him. He loved it, he loved the way Akaashi’s beautiful hands were clamping down on his neck in just the perfect way.

Neither of them were going to last much longer, the knots in their stomachs were telling them as much, but they didn’t care. 

Still having Akaashi’s leg over his shoulder, he leaned down kiss him hard. This caused Akaashi to arch his back and Bokuto to sink deeper into him. Mindful of the hand squeezing down deliciously on his neck, he continued to kiss Akaashi until he pulled away in favor for throwing his head back. 

Akaashi’s orgasm crashed over him in long waves and he was shivering by the end of it. 

Bokuto pulled out just in time and came over Akaashi’s chest and abdomen. When he too was done, Akaashi let his hand fall from Bokuto’s neck and onto the bed. It ached slightly from the position. 

Flopping down beside his spent lover, Bokuto pulled Akaashi to his chest to cuddle. Humming in approval, Akaashi wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s waist. Neither of them wanted to move from each other’s warm embrace, so the shower they probably needed could wait a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of.. coming out with this I suppose. 
> 
> But yes, to those that read this; I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
